Naruto :: Firehouse :: OC InfoChapter One
by ShuroHikukangen
Summary: The title is the same as the KISS song, but this isn't a song fic. It's the first chapter of my OC fanfic. I've read some fanfic cliche's, and I've strayed as far from that as possible. So please enjoy this short chapter. :


Name: Shuro Hikukangen

Looks:

.net/fs71/f/2010/119/9/a/_ShuroxKakashi_by_Lala_

Age: 24 [Part 1] 26 [Part 2]

Birthday: December 6th

Personality: Think Jack Sparrow, Randy Rhoads, and Joan Jett all rolled up into one woman. She's a bit insane, but in a Hanibal Lectar sort of way (without being all cannibalistic). She's very musically inclined, and doesn't use hand signs for jutsus, but uses her guitar. She can also create and manipulate fire, that is also used for most of her jutsus. She can be egotistical, bragging about her guitar skills. Her dad was kinda famous, and had the nickname, 'Troubadour of Konoha', because of his guitar skills. Her mother was able to manipulate all elements, but Shuro cannot. she's a major pyro. She has alot of tattoos that she can use in her jutsus. She also has a pet Raccoon named Benjiro, and a Malayan tiger summon named Ryumaru.

History: When Shuro was 17, she left Konoha for a short time to train and learn to control the chakra in her tattoos. She was gone for four years. When she got back to Konoha, she learned that her dad had gone insane and had killed her mother and uncle before killing himself. She started drinking heavily, and now has a hip flask she carries around. She was previously on a team with Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, and their sensei was Don Uchiha (who obviously, was killed in the Uchiha clan massacre. He is also an OC.) When she returned to Konoha, she had a large scar across her neck (you'll find out what it's from in a flashback chapter, don't wanna give away too much yet. :D)

Story start: four years ago

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm finally back." Shuro said to herself as she walked through the gates of Konoha. It had been four years since she had last been there, and she was looking forward to seeing everyone she had left behind, especially her father. _

_Her neck still throbbed where a new scar had formed. It wasn't a very pleasant experience getting it. She shuddered when it throbbed._

_She was surprised to see her former teammates, Kotetsu and Izumo, on gate duty. _

_They hadn't seen her come in, so she decided to say something._

_"Wow, some kind of guards you guys are. You didn't even notice when I walked in. I could have been a threat or something." She giggled._

_Once they realized who she was, they were surprisingly shocked that she was back._

_"Shuro, y-you're back." they looked at each other worriedly. _

_"Yep. Aren't you freaks happy to see me at all?"_

_"Well sure we are," said Izumo, "but we thought you were... dead."_

_"Dead? Why would you think I was dead? You guys knew I left for a reason... What happened?"_

_"You.. should probably find out for yourself."_

_"Shuro, you're father's been dead for two years. So has your mother and your uncle," spoke the hokage, taking a drag of his pipe. "He went insane. He killed them and himself."_

_"Well why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't you send anyone to come and find me, instead of waiting until I got back?" She argued._

_"We didn't have any idea of your whereabouts, so how could we have? Consider all the possibilities, miss Hikukangen."_

Shuro didn't cry. She couldn't. She wasn't some wimp, who breaks down and cries over something as meaningless as that. That was four years ago. She hadn't forgotten about it, but she didn't remember it either. It was one of those memories that she chose to lock up, to not think about. She was now a Jonin, and today she was meeting her team. She took a drink from her hip flask. She was gonna need it.

She had met her team. She asked them about themselves. She learned about their abillities. In her opinion, they sucked. She wasn't looking foreward to preparing them for the Chunnin exams, but whatever. She didn't have a say in it. She was obviously more interested in perfecting her guitar skills than looking after a bunch of brats all day, but it couldn't be helped. she dismissed them early that day.

"Dismissing your team early today, I see," said a voice she found very familiar.

"Kakashi Hatake, haven't seen you in a while."

"There are reasons for that."

"Such as?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well for one, the last time I saw you, you tried to set me on fire."

"And I would have succeeded, if Gai didn't get in the way."

"I hate to say it, but thank god for Gai."

She smirked. "I was just going to the ramen shop. Wanna come with?"

"You're not gonna try to set me on fire, are you?" Kakashi teased.

"No promises."

She arrived home from what everyone thought was her 'date' with Kakashi. She could hardly call it that at all. It seemed to her that if you were seen with someone of the opposite gender in Konoha, you were automatically dating. She hated that. Sure, she would love for that to be true, but then that would mean every time Gai asked her out on a date, they would be practically married by now. She wanted to avoid any suspicions at all costs, but it was kind of hard not to arouse any when he was following her all over town, trying to get her to go on a date with him. It didn't start until recently, but it was still annoying as hell. As she laid on her couch staring at the ceiling, she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
